memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
The Undiscovered Country
| date=September 2293| stardate=9521.6| author=J.M. Dillard| published=Paperback - January 1992| pages=301| ISBN=ISBN 0671758837| movie=movie| image= | release=6 December 1991| screenplay= & Denny Martin Flinn| director=Nicholas Meyer| story=Leonard Nimoy, & | producer= & | comic cover= | comic cover artist=Jerome Moore| writer=Peter David| art=| penciller=Gordon Purcell| inker=Arne Starr| colorist=Tom McCraw| letterer=Bob Pinaha| editor=Robert Greenberger| comic published=1992| comic pages=| story=| comic publisher=DC Comics| comic ISBN=| |}} Publisher's description Stardate 9521.6: Internal pressures, enormous military expenditures, and the destruction of their primary energy source have brought the Klingon Empire to the verge of catastrophic collapse... To avert disaster, Gorkon, Chancellor of the Klingon High Council, proposes negotiations between the Federation and Klingon Empire - negotiations that will put an end to the years of hostility between the two powers, and herald a new era of peace and co-operation. Captain James T. Kirk and the are dispatched to escort the Chancellor safely into Federation space. But a treacherous assassination brings negotiations to a sudden halt - and places Kirk and Dr. McCoy in the hands of the Federation's greatest enemy. With time running out, Spock and the ''Enterprise crew must work to uncover the deadly secret that threatens to propel the galaxy into the most destructive conflict it has ever known! Summary Klingons have recently attacked several Federation worlds, including the colony Kudao. An assault on Themis has left Carol Marcus, with whom Kirk has resumed his relationship, badly injured. Survivors report a ship that fired while cloaked. The Excelsior detects an explosion on the Klingon moon Praxis, which denies the Klingons much of their resources. The Federation authorities see this as an opportunity to sue for peace with the moderate Klingon chancellor Gorkon but Kirk and many others believe Klingons cannot be trusted. Spock volunteers the Enterprise to escort Gorkon's party back to Earth but, after a fraught dinner descends into argument, the Enterprise apparently fires on Gorkon's ship, Kronos One, disabling it. Two Starfleet officers beam on board and gun down many of the occupants, including Gorkon. Kirk and McCoy beam over to try and help but Gorkon dies and they find themselves arrested for his assassination. Gorkon's daughter Azetbur takes his place as chancellor and continues the peace initiative but insists Kirk and McCoy be tried. They are found guilty by a show trial and sentenced to life imprisonment on the penal colony Rura Penthe. However, Spock placed a tracking device on Kirk and he and McCoy get out of the prison's shield with help from a shapeshifting smuggler, Martia. It transpires Martia is leading them into a trap but is killed by the Klingons while Kirk and McCoy return to the Enterprise. Spock and the others have deduced that Kronos One was fired on by a cloaked ship, allowing assassins to beam over from the Enterprise: Factions in both the Federation and the Klingons are working together to disrupt the peace process. The Enterprise's new helmsman, Valeris, is revealed to be a member of the conspiracy and Spock convinces her to divulge the identity of the leading conspirators: Admiral Cartwright, Gorkon's chief of staff General Chang and the Romulan ambassador Nanclus. The Enterprise and Excelsior both head to the conference at Camp Khitomer, where they are attacked by Chang in the prototype cloaked ship, Dakronh. However, Spock and McCoy modify a torpedo to track the ship's plasma trail and the unshielded vessel is destroyed. Cartwright has a Klingon conspirator attempt to assassinate Azetbur, Federation president Ra-ghoratreii and Starfleet commander-in-chief William Smillie but is thwarted by the arrival of Kirk and his allies. The assassin is killed by Montgomery Scott and the others conspirators are taken into custody. As the peace process continues, Kirk ignores an order to return to Earth to be decommissioned and takes the Enterprise out for one last voyage. :This summary is based on the novelisation. Some details differ from other versions of the story. References Characters Movie characters :Azetbur • Harlan Burke • Lance Cartwright • • Ch'dak • Pavel Chekov • • Daz • Genrah • Gorkon, son of Toq • Grokh • Kamarag • Kerla • Kesla (aka Woteln) • Khmarr • James T. Kirk • Klaa • • Lojur • Martia • Leonard McCoy • Nanclus • Ra-ghoratreii • Janice Rand • Thomas Samno • Sarek • Montgomery Scott • William Smillie • Spock • Stex (aka Kor'choth) • Hikaru Sulu • Nyota Uhura • Valeris • Dmitri Valtane • Patrick West • Worf • Jackal Mastiff G. Cantamessa • David Marcus • Richard Nixon • Okrand • Emily Post • William Shakespeare Novelization characters :Azetbur • Harlan Burke • Lance Cartwright • • Pavel Chekov • • Genrah • Gorkon, son of Toq • Grokh • Imea • Kamarag • Kamerg • Kerla • Kesla • Khmarr • James T. Kirk • Korrd • Lojur • Carol Marcus • Martia • Leonard McCoy • Henry Mulwray • Nanclus • Pardek • Ra-ghoratreii • Janice Rand • Thomas Samno • Sarek • Montgomery Scott • William Smillie • Spock • Kwan-mei Suarez • Hikaru Sulu • Thlema • Nyota Uhura • Valeris • Masoud Valtane • Worf Marc Chagall • Jackson Dahl • Alexandre Dumas • Irina Galliulin • Amanda Grayson • Klaa • Kruge • David Marcus • Joanna McCoy • Richard Nixon • Emily Post • Saavik • Sessl • William Shakespeare • Khan Noonien Singh • Sohlar • Lawrence Styles • Surak • Comic Adaptation characters :Azetbur • Harlan Burke • Lance Cartwright • • Pavel Chekov • Gorkon, son of Toq • Kamarag • Kerla • James T. Kirk • • Martia • Leonard McCoy • Nanclus • Ra-ghoratreii • Janice Rand • Thomas Samno • Sarek • Montgomery Scott • William Smillie • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • Nyota Uhura • Valeris • Dmitri Valtane • Worf Locations :Alpha Quadrant • Beta Quadrant • Camp Khitomer • Delta • Earth • Eiffel Tower • Khitomer • Morska • Mortagh • Paris • Praxis • Qo'noS • Reydovan sector • Rura Penthe • San Francisco • Starbase 23 • Starfleet Headquarters Amrita • Andor • Boswellia • China • Genesis Planet • Germany • Klingon Neutral Zone • Kudao • Organia • Rigel • ShanaiKahr • Themis • Virginia • • Zorakis Starships and vehicles : ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • • • • • • Klingon warbird • • • • • • Romulan warbird Races and cultures :Andorian • Chameloid • Deltan • Efrosian • Halkan • Human • Klingon • Rigellian • Romulan • Vulcan • Zelonite • Zeosian Catullan • Organian States and organizations :Brotherhood of Aliens • Klingon Defense Force • Klingon Empire • Klingon High Command • Klingon High Council • Marcuslabs • Romulan Star Empire • Starfleet • United Federation of Planets Starfleet Academy • Vulcan Diplomatic Corps Ranks and titles :Admiral • Ambassador • Brigadier • Chancellor of the Klingon High Council • Commander-in-Chief of the Federation Starfleet • Fleet admiral • Lieutenant • Lieutenant commander • Lieutenant junior grade • Rear admiral Other references :Adam and Eve Expelled from Paradise • asteroid • asteroid shower • atmosphere • Bengali • Catullan liquor • Cinderella • cloaking device • Destruction of Praxis • dilithium • gas • gaseous anomaly • Genesis Project • gravity boot • Hamlet • ivory • Katra • Khitomer Conference • Klingonese • Klinzhai • Kobayashi Maru scenario • Kolinahr • medikit • moon • Okrand's Unabridged Klingon Dictionary • Operation Retrieve • Organian Peace Treaty • qrokhang • Romulan ale • Russian • sabot • Scottish • shapeshifter • subspace • subspace shock wave • tea • Tiberian bat • Ukrainian • universal translator • V'Ger • viridium • xenogeology • space • shock wave • quadrant • universe • time • clothing • teacup • saucer • pants • energy • energy wave • viewscreen • boots • jacket • jumpsuit • deflector shield • helm • thruster • impulse drive • starship • gas • gaseous anomaly • meteor • meteor shower • moon • planet • star • star system • sector • empire • lifeform • sensor • atmosphere • communication Chronology ;2285 : Khan Noonien Singh attempts to steal the Genesis Device, detonating it and creating the Genesis Planet, where Kruge kill Kirk's son, David. ;2286 : Kirk contacts Carol Marcus to explain the circumstances of their son's death. ;2293 : Kirk and the Enterprise-A are ordered on the Klingon peace mission. Appendices Related stories *'The Fearful Summons' (TOS novel) - "A stunning sequel to Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country by one of the writers of the film." *''Cast No Shadow'' features Valeris and expands on the Khitomer Conspiracy. *' ' (TOS novel) - The novel Cloak establishes Admiral Cartwright as a Section 31 agent and subsequently implicates Section 31 in the Khitomer conspiracy. *The reference book The Klingon Hamlet expands on why the Klingons read "Wil'yam Shex'pir". *'Assignment: Eternity' (TOS novel) - This novel's prologue and epilogue feature the Khitomer Conference. *' ' - This game explains why Chang likes William Shakespeare and why he was part of the conspiracy. It also explains why the explosion of Praxis was devastating to the Klingons and how Gorkon became Chancellor. *' ' (TOS novel) - This novel discusses the Romulans present at the Khitomer Conference. |}} |}} |}} | prevdate=Bloodline| nextdate=Against Their Nature |}} Images chekov01.jpg|Chekov. colwest.jpg cloakfire.jpg|Klingon Bird-of-Prey firing under cloak. ra-ghoratreiiNanclusKamarag.jpg|The Federation President with the Klingon and Romulan ambassadors. presidentialOffice2293.jpg|The Office of the President of the United Federation of Planets. gorkon.jpg|Gorkon, Son of Toq. nanclus.jpg|Ambassador Nanclus. azetbur.jpg|Azetbur, Daughter of Gorkon. ra-ghoratreii.jpg|Federation President Ra-ghoratreii. patrickWest.jpg|Colonel West. chang.jpg|Chang. martia.jpg|Martia, a Chameloid. uSS Enterprise-A under fire.jpg|The USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A) under fire. kirk2293.jpg|James T. Kirk. praxis.jpg|Praxis. praxis explosion.jpg|Praxis explodes. nAR-25820.jpg|The executive shuttle NAR-25820. Kirk's staff meet Gorkon's staff.jpg|Gorkon and his stafff meet Kirk and his staff. External links * * * Undiscovered Country, Star Trek: The Undiscovered Country, Star Trek: The